A continuing project is proposed to study the proteases in gastric content of human and other mammalian sources. The efforts during this next year will include a detailed study of the primary structure of pepsin from pig, a structural study of human gastricsin and pepsin, and a study of the activation mechanism of pepsinogen. It is hoped, through these studies, that we will gain further understanding in the basic enzymic mechanism in gastric digestion.